DR Gossip Game
by XxXfukkakeXxX
Summary: Its only been a few days that the kids have found themselves in the not so "hopeful" school run by Monobear! Everyone receives mysterious notes overnight, and sure enough it's part of monobear's first plot! They have to find out which rumor in the note is true. If they do, that person will be executed, and if they don't then everyone else will be! Rated M for language and s*x
1. Chapter 1

Naegi woke to the sound of Monobears broadcast.

"Good morning you, bastards! It's 7 in the morning. Time to wake up! Lets all strive to do our best today!"

Naegi groaned. He didnt want to get up out of bed yet. But he knew that the others were waiting to meet him in the lunchroom.

The young lucky adolescent boy flung his sheets off his body on the bed. He waited a few moments then began to rise up and out like a robot. When naegi stood up he realized he had to pee really really bad so he sprinted to his bathroom. After he used his toilet he promptly washed his hands and threw some water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and said "i'll shower later."

Then he picked up his jeans off the floor next to the tub (Naegi slept in his boxers) and slid them onto his legs and pulled them up to fit snug against his buttocks and crotch area. Snapping the button in place, all he needed now was his shoes and hoodie.

Naegi stepped outside his bathroom to find his hoodie folded on the dresser with his shoes on top of it.

He grabbed his shoes and put them on his feet. Then he pulled the hoodie off the dresser and proceeded to put it on as he left his bedroom. But before he even opened the door. He noticed an envelope that had been slid underneath his door at a 90 degree angle. He picked it up and saw an official Hope's Peak seal on the back. Naegi ripped the side open and let the indexcard-like piece of paper fall onto the floor. He bent down, picked it up and read:

"Maizono Sayaka lost her virginity at the young age of 13 to an older boy she met backstage after a concert."

Naegie looked confused, and surprised at the same time. He didn't know where this note came from, or what it was supposed to mean for the future. He noticed at the bottom it read "-Monobear" with a picture of monobear humping a pixelated image of Maizono. Naegi would never get that image out of his eyes. He stuffed the note into his hoodie pocket and proceeded to leave for breakfast. Just in case, Naegi locked the door.

As he walked into the cafeteria, he noticed that there were quite a few people missing. In fact, only Togami was there. Togami gave naegi a sneerful look. His eyes looked deadly. Naegi didn't know why Togami was acting this way.

Naegi took a seat a few away from Togami and looked down the table to him while he ate his breakfast.

"Would it be too hard to ask for you to wait until the others have arrived, Naegi-kun?" Togami said in a demeaning tone.

Naegi looked up from his bowl. "Well, I'm hungry, Togami. Nobody is stopping you from eating, you know."

Togami looked around to see if anyone was coming. Not a person in sight or hearing distance. He looked at the time. It was 7:20 am. His stomach growled and Naegi heard it.

"Fine" Togami succumbed Naegi's pitiful logic. "This would only happen once" he thought.

Several minutes later Togami came back with some freshly made pancakes that were topped with fanned strawberries.

Naegi stared in awe.

"Where'd you learn to make that, Togami-kun?"

"One of our maids showed me when I was at the peak of my childhood."

Naegi was surprised to think that Togami would affiliate himself with the staff of his house. Considering that he had very low opinions about Naegi and the other students, who weren't even staff. Who were considered his equal. Techincally speaking.

Naegi waited a bit for Togami to fill his stomach and maybe not be so grumpy. He asked awkwardly, "Hey, Togami-kun?"

"What is it" Togami answered harsly.

For a minute, Naegi debated asking, but knew it had to be important so he decided to do so.

"Did you receive a envelope this morning?"

Togami stopped chewing and put down his fork. "Why do you ask"

Naegi looked away and said "Uhm, well..."

"Did it say anything about me?" Togami questioned forcefully.

"No, no! I swear. I guess that means you got a letter, then."

"Yes..." Togami said after a second or two.

"What did yours say?" He continued.

Naegi's eyes went wide "It stated that Maizono-san lost her virginity at the age of 13 to an older boy she met at one of her concerts..." he trailed.

Togami smirked. "Is that so?" He laughed a bit. "Well isn't that funny."

"Why is that funny, Togami-kun?" Naegi said looking at Togami irritatedly.

Togami caught Naegi's glare and continued, "Well it must be a lie, shouldn't it?"

Naegi thought for a moment.

"The one I received is probably false too." Togami finished.

"What did yours, say, Togami-kun?" Naegi questioned

Togami appeared to be in thought for a moment and then broke the silence with "It said: 'Celestia Ludenburg once killed a man because he would not believe that she was a witch. She conjured her magic in front of him and used it to slay him.'" Togami laughed some more. "These are ridiculous" he said.

"They must be made up by that mechanical stuffed bear, Naegi-kun"

Naegi took in the thought seriously. Maybe Togami was right.

After they had finished breakfast, and waited 10 minutes, then both of them began to worry.

Naegi spoke down the table to Togami. "Maybe we should go look for them?"

"'We'?" Togami questioned. "How about you look for people, while I go find that monobear character."

"Why do you need to find Monobear?" Naegie asked.

"Because he probably knows where everyone is Naegi-kun. Are you that dense?"

"Well, I don't think s-" Naegi started. "Thats right, you don't think." Togami interrupted. "Dont you want to ask him about the mysterious envelopes?"

Naegi stopped to think for a second. Even though he was slightly scared of Monobear, he knew he had to ask.

Suddnely, "I'm going now." the young heir rose from his chair and then an announcement came on.

"This is an important announcement!" An annoying, but familiar voice boomed throughout the school.

"Today we're going to do something a little different. Everybody must meet in the Gymnasium at approximately 8:30! …...I have a game for all of you! Upupupupupupupuupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupuppupupupupupuuuuuu...!"

"Great" naegi thought. What good could come of this?!

Togami pushed his left sleeve up and locked eyes with his watch.

"It's 8:15. The others must be on there way now."

Togami walked to the double doors and pushed them open with both hands like a superstar.

Naegi stood up and followed Togami to the gym. He was about 15 paces behind Togami. He fastened his walk until he was parallele with the heir. They arrived at the gym within minutes. Togami opened the door to find everyone else already standing inside near the stage.

Walking over, loud and irritated, Togami spoke "Why didn't you come to the cafeteria for breakfast?"

Asahina answered swiftly with "Monobear came to our rooms this morning and told us to wait for instructions in the second announcement!"

Confused, Togami questioned why he hadn't had the same thing happen.

Naegi stood silently. He saw Maizono-san looking at his chest. Already feeling awkward being near her from what he recently read, he looked down towards his shirt, he had spilt milk on it. Togami noticed and muttered to himself. Naegi thought he heard, "disgusting" or "repulsive."

Naegi's thoughts were now found in the darker regions of his imagination because of this milk stain. He thought, "Maizono... how could you.. so young.. I..-" his thoughts trailed off into areas of M-rated material.

Hagakure arched and eyebrow and said "Well, how come you two are the only ones who didn't get the message early in the morning, hmmm?"

"I don't know" Togami retorted. "Why were you one of the ones who were told early in the morning? Maybe you're going to become a victim along with the others."

Hagakure gasped while Sakura reponsded with "Even you know that can't be true. Monobear would never allow such a waste of fun and entertainment to go to waste."

She was right, Naegi thought. What was going to happen to all of them. Especially the ones who had been told, or who hadn't. I wonder if- Naegie's train of thought was broken by a bear popping up onto the stage out of nowhere it seemed.

"Well well well, look what we have here. A bunch of teenagers just inching to get to that killing, right?!" Monobear said sadistically.

Nobody answered or gave any sign of despair to humor him.

"I suppose you all woke up on the wrong side of the bed today then" monobear said slightly disappointed. "Oh, well this game should certainly brighten up your spirits!" he gleamed.

"Now I want all of you to take out the cards you received this morning next to your door!"

Everyone, slightly embarrassed or worried looked around to see everyone else pulling out the cards.

"Upupupupupupupupupupupupupup..!" Monobear sung. "I have a feeling you're going to like this." he paused "Now, I know you're all wondering the saaaame questions! 'Are these true?' 'What part do these have in this game?' Well now I am going to answer your questions!"

Continuing, "I'd like to announce the theme of this game. This game is what I call 'Gossip Grinding!' 'Gossip' because it's all about the talk and who's doin' what with who! And 'Grinding' because you'll be trying to figure out which rumor is true by grinding down the false ones!"

"Doesn't this sound like fun?" Monobear smiled.

"NO-IT-DOES-NOT!" stammered Ishimaru who pointed out his finger at Monobear in a striking pose.

"Well of course you would think so, right?" Monobear teased. Have you found out your rumor yet?

Ishimaru tensed up and started to sweat. "Is it true?" he asked.

"only you can answer that, sweetheart." Monobear cooed.

Ishimaru took a few steps back, now questioning if this bear-bot had a thing for him.

Mondo rose his voice and boomed "SO HOW MANY ARE TRUE?"

monobear giggled "upupuppupupupupuppupupupupuppupupu! Only one!"

Everyone gasped. Out of everyone there. They would have to find out the real one? With virutally no evidence of said "rumor." How evil of Monobear, Naegi thought.

Monobear put his paws up to his mouth and said smoothly, "Well I guess I'll leave you to it!" He twirled and left.

A few seconds later, he returned. "Oh, and one more thing. You have 72 hours from now to figure out which one is true!" He disappeared with an echoing "Uuupupupupupupupupupupupuppupuppp"

"72 hours?!" Fujisaki uttered.

Everyone was in panic. What were they going to do. How would they know which ones was false.

Naegi swallowed hard, and everyone else tensed up. Then, the wisest thing he may have ever said, Hagakure spoke "Well I guess we better get all the rumors out there, then, huh."

Everybody nodded in agreement and started to pass around the cards.

What the hell will Naegi's say?!


	2. Chapter 2

Naegi sat on the edge of the bed and put his face into his hands.

He was alone.

In his room.

Pondering over the sad truth of this "Rumor Game."

He laid back and stared at the ceiling for a while. Naegi pulled out his student ID device and scrolled through the students profiles. At the end of each student page there was a special tab for this particular game. Naegi clicked his own profile and scrolled to the bottom. It read:

**Current Rumor: Makoto Naegi is actually two fetuses fused into one. He has two penis' and two scrotums. **

He threw his head back and wailed. Why _him. _What did he deserve to be chosen as the target for this particular game?

Naegi needed to figure out a quick plan of action on what exactly to do. He obviously had to defend himself, right?

The young brown-haired, two-dick, 4-balled adolescent teen emerged from his rather soft, fuzzy bed.

He walked into the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

"You can do it.. You can.. get..." he trailed, "..everyone else killed in sake of your own pathetic life-OH, GOD! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" he broke down and sunk his face into the sink. The bar of soap fell in and hit his cheek. "Iiieee caaaaan't dooeee itteeeeehhhh" he muffled.

Naegi pushed himself up and looked firecefully in the mirror.

"I blame my mother," he said, angrily.

"It's her fault for getting twin injections."

"No, it's my father's fault for having a dysfunctional penis."

"Now I am cursed with two of them. I.. I simply am a monster."

Suddenly, an idea struck Naegi. What if he made it impossible for anyone to suspect anyone?

All he would have to do is confuse people with false evidence of multiple rumors. He would have to create his own rumors to counteract Monobear's.

He left his bathroom and grabbed his Student ID gadget that he previously left on his bed. He knew he would need it for this particular sequence of events.

Naegi left his room, locking his door and walked down the hallway. It was around 11:30 AM, almost time for lunch, so the students would usually start to flock around the cafeteria. Suddenly, he saw Yamada down the hall walking to the lunchroom. He quickly pulled out his Student ID machine and clicked on Yamada Hifumi's profile and scrolled to the very bottom.

**Current Rumor: Yamada Hifumi wears women's underwear.**

_Well, I hope this works_, Naegi thought.

Naegi fastened his pace and watched the large, round teen stride towards the doorway.

"Yamada-kun!" Naegi said loudly, a few feet away from Yamada.

"What is it, Naegi Makoto?" he turned with a bounce in his step.

"I uh... I" Naegi attempted to think on his feet... "I saw you drop something. It fell. Out of your pocket."

"Oh, really?" Yamada started to look around on the floor."

"Y-yeah!" Naegi exclaimed enthusisastically. "It's behind you."

Yamda turns a few degrees and then looks back at Naegi. He shakes his head. "I don't see anything."

_Damnit. Uhm._

"It's right _there_" Naegi pointed. Yamada started to turn. Naegi dug into his pockets and found an old gum wrapper. _How long has this been in here? _He thought. Regardless, he tossed it when his actions were out of Yamada's view, and he woudln't be able to see the landing of the object either.

"See, it's right, there, Yamada-kun." Naegi sped up the conversation.

"I can't believe I missed that last time." Yamada said slightly confused. "Oh, well, I better pick it up. I don't like people who throw their trash everywhere. I definitely do not want to accidently become one of those people!" He chuckled.

"Ahaha." Naegi followed his laughter.

Yamada began to bend down, and Naegi was ready to aim his Student ID's camera towards Yamada's buttcrack.

Slowly but surely, Yamada bent all the way down and his pants, barely hanging on to begin with, were wonderfully falling slightly down his butt. Naegi took this perfect opportunity and quickly took a picture of the thong he saw.

_A Thong!_ Naegi screamed on the inside with glee. _This is great evidence!_

He quickly dashed around Yamada and ran into the lunchroom. He hid his Student ID phone in his back pocket. He slowed his pace and slicked his hair back, acting natural.

Naegi saw Celes, Asahina, and Sakura casually sitting at the table.

"Hi, Naegi-kun!" greeted Asahina.

"Hey, how's it hangin-I mean!" Naegi covered his mouth. He was quite flustered. _Did I really just say that to a girl?! I have to act more naturally for Christ's sake._

Asahina had tears welling up in her eyes. "IT'S NOT TRUE!" she yelled, blushing.

"Whaa" Naegie was confused.

"I REALLY DON'T HAVE A PENIS, OKAY?" Asahina yelled.

Naegi stared at her blankly, then remembered Asahina's rumor. "oh..OH THAT'S.. Ohhh.. yeah. I, was just joking. I'm sorry, it's not really the time to joke, is it?" Naegi apologized.

"No, it's not, Naegi!" Asahina said upsetly. "But... it's okay. You're just trying to keep us all relaxed. You're so kind, Naegi." She smiled.

"Ahhh yeah. You know me, Asahina-san, I just want all of us to get through together!" Naegi consoled her while rubbing the back of his head.

_This sucks. Having to make fake rumors for the fake rumors. It's too bad I couldn't give her my penis to make hers true and mine not._

Naegi walked into the kitchen to make himself some food.

Yamada walked in shortly after and he threw the gum wrapper into a trash receptical.

"What are you ladies, and Naegi, having for lunch today?" he said gleefully.

"I am having a salad" Celes smiled.

"I am going to drink this protein shake." Sakura said flatly.

"I'm not sure what I should have, Yamada-kun, what do you think?" Asahina asked Yamada.

"Uh well, I always like _hot dogs._" Yamada said, smiling.

"REALLY? ANOTHER PENIS JOKE. COME ON!" Asahina slamed her fists onto the table and rose suddnely. She turned and walked towards the doors and pushed angrily pushed both open.

Yamada stepped back, slightly frightened.

Sakura spoke. "Yamada-kun. I don't know if that was intentional, but if I were you, I'd think twice about what you're going to say." She took her protein shake and left following Asahina.

Yamada looked down. He didn't mean to offend anybody.

Naegi came out of the kitchen with two hotdogs on a plate topped with ketchup, mustard, relish, onions, chili and some jalapenos.

"Wowza!" Yamada started to drool. "Hey, can... can I eat one of your extra dogs?" he continued.

Celes giggled.

"WHAT?" Naegi yelled "I-I don't kn-IT'S NOT T-true!" naegi stammered.

"What are you talking about Makoto Naegi?" Yamada asked confused.

"I... " Naegi looked down towards his plate. _Oh, yeah!_

"...Uhm" he continued "Yeah, here. You can have this one."

"Can I have one, too, Naegi-kun?" Celes covered her mouth and blushed. "If only you were one of my butlers. You could make me your food and serve it to me personally."

She closed her eyes and stood up. She threw away her empty salad plate and walked to the door. She turned before she exited, and said, "Don't think I've forgotten your rumor, Naegi-kun." she winked and left.

Yamada was confused and Naegi was shocked.

"Your rumor?" Yamada had forgottten.

"Uh, you can looked it up on your Student ID card, later." Naegi said, turning away slightly to cringe at his actual truthful rumor.

"Okay..." he still looked confused.

"Well, thanks so much for the food, Makoto Naegi! Now I don't have to choose what to eat for lunch today!" Yamada was happy.

They ate Naegi's delicious hotdogs in silence for a few moments. Then, Yamada spoke up.

"So, what do you think about this whole 'Gossip Game?'"

"Well, I think it would be best if we didn't accuse anyone of their rumor right away. We should investigate each person and try to find the true rumor." Naegi responded.

Yamada thought for a minute. "I think that's a great idea, actually." A few moments of silence fell.

"Anyway, thank you for your extra hotdog, Makoto Naegi. It was rather tasty." said Yamada as he got up to throw his plate in the trash can.

"I'm going to go explore some more on this first floor. See ya 'round." He waved and bounced out the door.

_Well that went... well?_

Naegi only ate half of his hotdog... he stared at the other half sickened for a few moments.

He started to breath heavily at the idea of being found out.

After a few minutes of hyperventalation, he regained his composure.

Naegi rose and tossed the half weiner into the trash.

He was leaving when somone opened the door and hit him. "Ow!" Naegi yelped as he fell on his butt.

"Oh...!" said the mysterious voice.

Naegi looked up and saw Maizono blushing in embarassment.

"I-I'm so sorry, Naegi-kun! Are you alright?" She looked so apologetic.

"Uhm, yes, I am." Said Naegi has he rose and dusted the backseat of his pants. "I was just leaving, is all."

"Oh... I see. You've already eaten then?" Maizono was hopeful.

"Yes, I have." Naegi confirmed.

"Oh..." Maizono said very sad-like.

A few awkward moments of silence hit.

"Uh-uhm... Naegi-kun." Maizono said turning her head.

"Y-Yes?" Naegi stared at her.

"Uhm..!" Maizono blushed and looked down at her shoes. "I-I would just like to tell you that.." she trailed, "the rumor that was delivered to you about me...! It's.. It's not true, Naegi!" Maizono teared up. She was tormented by the idea that Naegi thought she was a slut.

Naegi looked shocked to see her reaction.

"Maizono-san, it's okay. I don't believe it. You wouldn't do something like that..." he paused, and continued, "I know you wouldn't." _Of course you didn't because you're not the one with the true one._

After a few minutes of tears falling off of her cheeks, Maizono calmed down.

"We should go see what the other's are doing, Naegi-kun." Maizono said pulling at his arm.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Let's go."

The two young kids walked out the cafeteria and went down the hallway. They passed the gym, computer room, and laundry room. Soon they decided to go to the upstairs that Monobear unlocked early. Maizono stopped at the top of the stairs suddenly.

"What is it?" said Naegi.

"Shhh!" Maizono pushed her finger up against Naegi's lips and stared closely at him and made him get closer to the ground with her. Naegi began to to blush. Before he could mumble anything, she suddenly turned her head and pointed towards the end of the hall next to a door. He turned his head, too and saw Fukawa walk into the library.

"Let's follow her." Maizono whispered.

"Good idea!" Naegi said quietly.

They sped up their pace to grab the door to the library so Fukawa wouldn't know that they were spying on her. Naegi grabbed the door an inch before it shut and he opened it slowly. He let Maizono pass through and he let it shut naturally, as Fukawa expected it. He saw Fukawa turn her head around just as he and Maizono ducked behind some shelves. This was because it took an unexpectedly long itme for the door to shut.

"Those hinges must be anchient." she muttered and went about her business.

Naegi looked at Maizono and mouthed, "that was close."

"Speaking of close..." Maizono said. Naegi then realized his hand was on Maizono's. "Uhhh"

"Let's get closer to her and see what she's doing!" Maizono said quietly.

"O-oh okay!" Naegi said taking his hand back and slightly blushing.

They moved from shelf to shelf evading Fukawa who was still walking around, looking for a book.

They were about 10 feet from her and suddenly she turned around, holding her hands close to her chest with a frightful expression. She looked nervous, and paranoid. She glanced around the room a couple of times before continuing down the new aisle. Naegi looked up and saw the category. "Romance."

Naegi and Maizono both looked at each other and then proceeded to go down the aisle next to Fukawas. At the end of the aisle, they moved a few books to see what she was doing.

Peering between a copy of "_The World's Most Despair-Inducing Event_" and "_Dangan Ronpa Walkthrough Guide_" Naegi saw that Fukawa was reading the summaries of various romance novels. She shuffled through half a dozen books before choosing one. She moved towards the wall and sat next to it in the corner. She held the book up close to her face and began to read.

Naegi stretched a little and was able to read the title: "_50 Shades of Grey"_

_Holy shit she's reading that book about Twilight! I wonder what her rumor is._

He reached into his back pocket and grabbed his Student ID toy. Going through the students' profiles, he found Touko Fukawa. Naegi quietly scrolled down to the last line.

**Current Rumor: Touko Fukawa secretly writes errotic porn novels directed to an older audience. **

Naegi gasped and Fukawa looked up suddenly. After a few seconds, she dismissed the noise and continued reading. Naegi could see her face turning pink and sweat dripping down her temple as she giggled.

_Geez. _Naegi thought.

He tapped on the Camera app and he zoomed in. He got a perfect picture of Fukawa reading this erotic adult fiction.

_Score!_

He turned around to Maizno and he waved her to go back the way they came. Slowly and carefully, both Naegi and Maizono made it to the door. He opened it slowly, still crouching and they both escaped without being heard or seen.

"What is it, Naegi-kun?!" Maizono said excited.

"I just got some evidence that Fukawa's rumor may be true!" Naegi exclaimed happily.

"Really?! How do you know?" she asked.

"I just looked up her rumor. And it says that she writes erotic porn novels for adults!"

"That's revolting!" Maizono said disgusted.

"YeAh... and I took a picture of her reading '_50 Shades of Grey_'" Naegi laughed.

"Oh, wow. But that doesn't really mean she writes them..." Maizono concluded.

"True, but it's evidence that she's interested in them, and we already know she's Super High School Level Author so she must be interestd in writing them, too!" Naegi proposed his thoughts clearly.

"Wow, you're right, Naegi-kun." Maizono was shocked. She never expected Naegi to be a great detective. That was Kirigiri's job.

"Yeah." he chuckled nervously.

"We should show someone!" she said.

"Well, we should wait..."

"But why?" she asked confused.

"Uhm, well, in case if we find some other conclusive evidence against her." Naegi said.

"I guess you're right. We can't go off of just one piece." Maizono said. "How about I ask some people if they've seen anything weird lately, regarding Fukawa?"

"That's a great idea, Maizono-san!" Naegi wanted her to go away. She was learning too much about what he was doing. If she was as smart as he thought she was, she could easily put one and two together if she found out about the other evidence he has against Yamada.

"Alright, how about we meet back up in the cafeteria for supper?" She asked.

Naegi looked at his watch. 2:00.

"Yeah, let's meet there by 6:30 pm sharp, okay?" he asked.

"Sure thing!" Maizono said happily.

Naegi and Maizono made some final farewells and they split paths.

Naegi walked back down the stairs while Maizono decided to check out the rest of the second floor. He soon found himself around the dormrooms. He saw Togami walk around the corner. Quickly, Naegi checked his Student ID Device and scrolled to the bottom of Togami's profile.

**Current Rumor: Byakuya Togami is gay.**

_Holy shit he's gay?! Well, I mean, I'm supposed to prove he's gay?...Maybe I should skip this one._

Nonetheless, Naegi decided to take a gander at this quest and he called Togami's name to get his attention. He put his Student ID gadget back into his pocket.

"What do _you _want, Naegi-kun?" Togami stared at him down the hall.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to," Naegi said.

"Why?" Togami questioned his motives, even though he knew Naegi was as much of a threat to him as was a plate of jelly.

"I'm bored." Naegi lied.

"Oh..." Togami paused "...well go find someone else to entertain you, I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"I'm attempting to figure out this whole 'Rumor Game' scandal." He admited.

A moment passed and Naegi finally said, "Togami-san, are you gay?"

Togami, still aggitated by his rumor, said angrily "N-no, are you stuipd? That can't possibly be true!"

"Are you sure, Togami-san? I mean you're all fancy and rich and..." Naegi trailed, then looked away.

Togami began to blush and spoke nervously, "Stop, it!"

"Stop what, Togami?" Naegi said, taking a step closer and giving Togami puppy dog eyes.

"Uuurugh!" Togami scoffed, blushing harder. "I'm leaving." he said and turned towards his bedroom door.

Togami opened the door and slammed it shut. Naegi could have swore he heard Togami yell something but it was unclear what he said.

_I guess I'll have to talk to Togami later about that... _

_I know!_

_I can record our conversation and have him confess his love to me!_

_Perfect._

The idea of getting another piece of evidence made Naegi happy. He walked down to his room but turned to look back at Togami's. For some reason, Naegi felt kind of upset about how Togami was reacting. He almost felt mean. Like as if Togami was _actually _gay and he was making fun of him. Naegi thought about Togami's love confession and it made him slightly hot and pink.

_Ahaha no. Forget it. The chances of that happening are low to begin with anyway... _

Naegi swallowed this newfound feeling and went into his room. He locked the door and sat on his bed.

_It doesn't even matter. I'm not gay. _He thought, slighly blushing.

He layed back and set his alarm for 6:15 pm and closed his eyes.

After 10 minutes, there was a knock at his door.

_Who the hell?_


	3. Chapter 3

Naegi turned towards the door and stared at it for a second.

Once again, a knock was heard.

He walked over and opened it cautiously. He peered through the small hole and saw an afro on the ground.

"What the...?" Naegi spoke outloud

Hagakure stood up fast. "Sorry! I was fixing my sandal! What's up?"

"Uh... I was about to rest. What do you want, Hagakure-kun?"

"I just came by to see how you were doing" he smiled with his eyes closed, hand scratching his fro.

"Ooh, well, I'm doing great, actually."

"Really?!" he seemed surprised.

"Yeah..." Naegi opened the door a little wider. "How about you?"

"Well, I'm a little worried, and I thought maybe you could help me." Hagakure looked down for a minute.

"With what?" Naegi was curious to know Hagakure's issue, because it could help him in the end.

"Well, it's my rumor, you see.." he paused.

All of a sudden, Junk Enoshima walked by. She said "It's because Hagakure's not a high school student!" she laughed.

"Wh-WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT TO ME?" Hagakure said extremely irritated. It was unsual for a man so relaxed to get so upset all of a sudden.

"That's not even my rumor!" he continued.

She put her hand on her hip and tossed her head back as she walked "Because you're not. Ahahahaha!" she cackled.

Junko kept walking away and was soon out of view. Hagakure sat on the floor to calm himself down with some yoga.

Naegi took these few moments to look at Hagakure's rumor at the bottom of his profile:

**Current Rumor: Yasuhiro Hagakure once bought a strange plant from a sketchy vendor. He consumed it and experienced "high like" symptoms for a few hours.**

_Wow, I can actually see this being possible..._

After another few moments, Hagakure stood up, calmed, and happy again.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that, Naegi-kun, that bit- I mean... Junko has been bothering me all day with that stupid line. I don't even know where she gets it. I kept asking her why she keeps saying it, and she usually responds with 'Don't hug me I'm despair!' and I say 'Why on earth would I...what' and then she walks away. I don't even know, honestly." He looked really defeated.

"Anyway..." Hagakure rubbed his neck. "I'm worried people will accuse me because if I got high off of some plant, then they would suspect that I don't remember, right?" he seemed anxious.

"I can see that being issue." Naegi confirmed.

"Yeah, so can I. So I was just wondering what you think I should do? You seem to have such great ideas" he chuckled.

"Well... actually-" an idea sparked Naegi.

_I may as well start the spreading of my fake rumors now. The earlier I start, the better._

"I honestly don't think you have to worry, Hagakure-kun." Naegi said devilishly.

"Wha-why not, Naegi-kun?" He seemed very confused.

"Well, earlier today, I got some mild evidence of someone's rumor being true!" Naegi said enthusiastically, hoping Hagakure would mimic him.

"What?! You did?! Who's?!" He was all too eager.

Naegi showed Hagakure the image of Yamada's "thong" that he had snap shotted on his Student ID tablet.

"Whoa! That's sick!" He was all too happy to believe in Yamada's Rumor being true.

"Great job, Naegi!" Hagakure said.

"Thanks, Hagakure-kun." Naegi smiled.

"Well now I feel a whooole lot better, Naegi-kun, and it's all thanks to you!" He had a huge grin on his face as he walked down the hall.

Naegi began to close the door, as he saw Junko walk back this way. She said "Hey, Hagakure. Guess what? You're not a-" she was cut off by Hagakure's booming voice "NO.. DON'T EVEN."

Junko chuckled.

"At-at least I don't have a... a.. FOOT FETISH LIKE YOU!" He managed to say angrily.

"Oh, please, like you actually believe that?" her laughter faded.

"Ma-maybe I do!" Hagakure was still angry.

"Pft." Junko crossed her arms and looked away.

"You're always wearing boots, too. As maybe to... not have to look at your feet and get turned on!" he said with a sudden pathetic realization.

"Yeah, right!" Junko began to laugh again.

Hagakure, feeling uncomfortable at her laughter looked down. He noticed his sandals again.."Hey! I bet my sandals make you feel really turned on, huh?! With my feets all exposed and such!" he said.

Junko looked down at his sandals with a creeped out expression.

"Heeere why don't you get a closer look, Junko!" He walked over to her fast, taking off his sandals.

Junko took a few steps back with a facial expression of disgust.

"Take a loook!" Hagakure raised his foot to Junko's face.

_He must do that yoga a lot _Naegi thought while watching the event happen before his eyes.

"Eeew Ewww!" she screeched and backed even further. She turned around and sprinted away.

"That's what you get!" Hagakure was pleased with himself. He put on his sandals and walked away to his room. Naegi shut the door all the way. _What and the hell was that... foot fetish? Weird._

Naegi locked his door and went back to his bed. He pulled out his Student ID PDA and looked through some potential targets:

**Current Rumor: Celestia Ludenburg killed a man with what mortals call, "Witch Magic."**

_Yeah, like I'll ever be able to prove that. Unless if she kills someone. Well, if someone ends up dead, I'll look into it._

**Current Rumor: Leon Kuwata smashed someone's face in with a baseball bat after losing a major league game. **

_I should keep this one in .. it still seems unlikely to happen here..._

**Current Rumor: Kiyotaka Ishimaru threw up on his principle and ran away. He received a detention from his actions.**

… _What even. Okay skip that one, definitely._

_**Current Rumor: Chihiro Fujisaki hacked the government for FBI case files and almost got caught. Would have been jailed.**_

_Well, that's interesting. I can ask Fujisaki-san if she's into computers and such. Maybe I can get a good recording, or a picture of a gadget of some sort. _

Naegi exited the profiles and put his Student ID machine back into his pocket. He layed back on his bed and stared at the ceiling.

_What if this doesn't work?_

_What if I can't pull it off?_

_What if I can only save myself?_

_Can I really sacrifice everyone else for my own life?_

_Is this all a dream? _

…_..how can I...I..._

…_can..._

…_..._

Naegi drifted slowly to sleep.

What seemed like moments later, he heard his alarm go off. It was 6:25 PM. He had to meet Maizono in the cafeteria in 5 minutes. She was usually early, too, so he had better hurry.

Naegi left his bedroom and walked towards the cafeteria. Sure enough, Maizono was standing outside the doors, waiting for his arrival.

"Naegi! I'm so glad you came." She blushed, realizing she had not added "kun" to his name.

" Yeah. I was taking a nap, sorry." Naegi laughed nervously.

"Alright, well I'm glad you're rested because I have some news for you!" She said excitedly.

Naegi opened the lunchroom door for Maizono and they walked in together. At the table was Fukawa, Leon, Kirigiri, Oowada, Sakura, and Asahina. Everyone except Oowada greeted the two kids as they walked over to the table.

Naegi pulled a chair open for Maizono and he sat down next to her, beside Kirigiri. He looked at the strange, lavender haired girl for a moment. She was very stoic and cold looking. But yet her elegant apparel, hair, and face made her look approachable. Naegi snapped out of his phase and turned his head to Maizono.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" He said as he grabbed food from the table. Dinner was always his favorite time of the day, because the food was prepared and set on the table at 6:00 PM. Less work for him.

Maizono glanced around a little and whispered into his ear "I think I found more evidence against Fukawa." she removed her hand from her mouth.

Kirigiri's ear twitched at the barely hearable whisper.

Naegi looked a little flustered and anxious. "Maybe we should talk about thi-" he was stopped by Oowada

"WHATRE YALL ON A DATE WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS?" he boomed from down the table.

Naegi, startled at his voice, said "Ye-yes actually we are!" he smiled to match his announcement. Maizono looked shocked and blushed. Naegi winked and she caught on.

"Yes, yes, it's true. We're just trying to make the best of this" Maizono smiled happily and ate some food. "

Everyone nodded at this newfound information, though Kirigiri was not convinced. She kept quiet.

After a few moments, Naegi took some of the salad and put it onto his plate.

_This is just what I need to frame Hagakure. But... How am I going to leave with this barren salad without anyone noticing?_

Suddnely, "Salad is for pussies!" Leon mocked Naegi's choice of food.

"Then you must eat a lot of salads" Naegi retorted.

"WHAAaTT?!" Leon was pissed. He pushed his plate forward and stood up, knocking over his chair.

_What a perfect distraction._

He started to walk over to Naegi until Sakura stood up and blocked the way.

"I'm sure Naegi has been aggrivated all day, Leon... with... his rumor and all." Sakura said sternly, but slightly embarassed.

"OOOH, that's _right!_" Leon laughed and pointed. "You're the guy with 2 _dicks!_" Leon laughed so hard he had to take hold of his stomach. A few others joined him with mild laughter. Naegi sunk a bit into his chair. Kirigiri was as straight faced as ever.

"So is it true, Naegi?" Leon said smiling. Daring to know.

"Of course it isn't." Naegi said as he straightend his posture.

_I need to get through this! I don't know if I can cover this up now! What am I going to do?_

Smug as ever, Leon stated "I bet if you joined both of them together, you wouldn't get anywhere close to my length. Hahaha"

Leon went back to his seat, picked up his chair and sat back down. He once again began chowing down on his steak.

The humor and embarassment left the room soon.

"Naegi-kun, we should go now.." Maizono tugged at Naegi's arm.

_Brilliant, Maizono, it's almost like you're reading my mind._

Naegi rose from his chair and put his salad on a paper plate from the kitchen. He and Maizono left, and no one said anything about their early departure, or the fact that Naegi was smuggling food into his bedroom. No one blamed him for it, after Leon's erruption of embarassment for Naegi.

They walked down the hall and Maizono said "You know, I don't believe it's true..."

Naegi stopped walking... he looked at her and said "Thank-you. It means a lot to me."

_I really hope I can pull this off.. I hope no one has to find out that.. I'm a liar._

They continued to stroll through the hallways when they came up to their destination. They walked a few feet down the doorm hall and stopped at Maizono's door.

"Okay, Naegi-kun, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then! I'm really tired so I'm going to head off to bed now."

"Alright. Good night, Maizono-san." Naegi said with a smile.

Maizono leaned in and kissed Naegi on the cheek. She giggled then proceeded to go into her room and lock the door. Naegi blushed and touched his cheek with his free hand.

He walked down the hall more towards his door, when he saw Togami walk towards his own door. Naegi hurried down the hall, opened his door, and threw the salad plate inside. He didn't care. He wasn't going to eat it anyway.

As he locked his door again, he saw Togami disappear inside his room, but right before the door closed. He noticed a piece of paper had fallen out of Togami's pocket. Naegi looked around and didn't see anyone. He rushed over to Togami's door and picked up the piece of paper. It read:

"Makoto Naegi is actually two fetuses fused into one. He has two penis' and two scrotums."

Naegi was baffled. Togami had gotten his rumor to begin with!

_I even asked him if he had gotten a note and he said "no!" I wonder why he would do that... _He questioned.

Naegi stood there for a few moments, deciding whether or not to give the note to Togami or to keep it. He figured he may get some good audio recorded if he gave it back.

He pulled out his Student ID toy and opened the Recording app. Naegi pressed "record" and it begun. He knocked on Togami's door. The door slowly opened. When Togami saw that it was Naegi, his expression changed into a meaner looking one.

"What" he said flatly.

"You dropped this." Naegi said innocently.

Togami took the paper and looked at it. His expression did not change.

"Well you should keep it, I don't need this, obviously." he threw the paper back at Naegi's face.

It bounced off his nose and landed next to his shoes.

"But do you know what this means, right, Togami-kun?" Naegi said smugly.

"..What could it possibly mean, Naegi?" Togami asked to amuse Naegi.

"Remember earlier today when I asked if you had gotten a note?"

"Yes...?"

"You said you didn't! So you lied!" Naegi exclaimed.

Flustered, Togami said "A-and what does that exactly mean to you, Naegi-kun?"

"It means you had a reason for lying." Naegi made clearly.

"I..." Togami was lost for words. He made angry face, but lost its composure shorlty afterword. This conversation was really hurting his reputation.

After a few seconds, a few of the other students were walking down the hall to their bedrooms. Togami panicked and said "Go away, Naegi." and started to shut his door, but Naegi put his foot up against it.

"No." he said sternly.

The others were slightly interested in what was going on, and turned their heads to look at them while they walked to their rooms.

Naegi held his ground and Togami gave in. He calmed himself and his composure.

"Okay, Naegi-kun, we'll discuss this Rumor game in my room for now." He looked towards the others with slight turn of the head. Togami opened the door wide and Naegi stepped through. Togami closed the door and locked it. Naegi walked into the middle of the room.

"What do you really want from me, huh?" Togami became aggitated again. He walked over to Naegi and crossed his arms in front of him.

Naegi smirked and took a step closer to Togami. They were about a foot away from each other. Togami's eyes widened at his sudden gesture. Naegi put a hand on Togami's arm and used it to keep balance when he went on tip toes and leaned in further to Togami's face.

Togami's expression changed drastically as he took a slight step back. With Naegi's face inches from his own, he blushed slightly.

"Na-Naegi, what are you doing?!" Togami stammered.

"I'm showing you what I want from you, Togami." Naegi seductively.

Togami backed away blushing harder. Naegi was forced to let go of his arm. Naegi walked towards Togami.

Togami kept backing up and eventually hit the wall next to his bed and bathroom. Naegi took this opportunity and pinned Togami against the wall. With their chests only an inch apart, Naegi looked up at Togami and said "Where do you plan on running now?" he smirked.

Togami, beet red, tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

"Fine." was what he managed to choke out.

Naegi began to blush as he realized where this was actually heading.

"Wh-when you say fine, Togami-kun, what do you mean exactly?" Naegi breathed a little bit harder, taking this serioulsy now.

Togami looked down at the brownette's large brown eyes... he blushed and turned his head away from Naegi.

Togami said. "If you don't want to, just say it." He huffed.

Naegi blushed. _Do I really want to do this? I can't even tell. I feel like I do, but..._

Naegi's hands began to tremble as he lowered his hands from the pinning position to rest on Togami's chest. He blushed and said "Uhm, Togami-kun... you're rather tall... and.." he was stopped by Togami's sudden movement.

Togami pulled Naegi's hands off his chest and walked over to his bed.

Togami removed his jacket, revealing the rest of his white dress shirt. He folded it neatly and put it on the end of the bed. Togami turned around to face Naegi who was still in his original spot. He sat on the bed and propped himself up with his hands he rest behind him.

Naegi turned and slowly walked over to Togami. He delicately put his hands on the blondes knees. He slowly moved his hands up onto his thighs and then moved them onto the bedsheets as he mounted Togami's legs.

Togami inhaled deeply and began to turn more red as Naegi came closer. He exhaled loudly and Naegi felt his hot breath hit his face as he looked at him. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, while Naegi put his hands on Togami's chest again, this time, being at perfect eye level.

"Naegi-kun..." the blonde heir began to speak, but Naegi shushed him with a light kiss on the lips.

Both teens frantically turned hot red and gasped shortly after. Such a new sensation had to be evaluated.

Naegi stared at Togami's lips and went back for more. The taste of Togami's lips was delicious.

Gentle and smooth at first without much movement from either man, Naegi decided to take hold of the reigns. He pressed harder to Togami's mouth and opened his mouth more, grappling for more of his lips.

Togami took this opportunity to part his lips wide and let Naegi enter his mouth with his tongue.

Wet,slippery, and slimy passing of saliva and tongue went on for several minutes between the two.

The brownette decided to take it further and began to move his hands down to Togami's stomach. Togami eyed naegi's hand gestures and grabbed his hands and pushed them farther down towards his hips. Naegi was thrilled, but not enough. He pushed his own hands farther down until they hit Togami's groin. He could feel an increasing amount hardness there. Togami, feeling where Naegi's hands were, twitched violently at the sudden increased erection and fell backwards, laying on his back. Naegi took this as an advantage and mounted his groin.

Naegi leaned over and began to kiss Togami again. Togami let out a small moan and gasp at the sensation of Naegi's warm lips and tongue moving downward. All while Naegi began to take off Togami's white button-up.

When Naegi had released all of the button holes, Togami sat up and tore the rest away from himself. He flung his shirt across the bed towards the end where it fell limp onto the bed post. Naegi decided it was time that he remove some of his garments as well. With Togami's help, he, too was now shirtless.

The tightness in their pants increased

After several more minutes of making out and body touching, "N-Naegi" Togami gasped. "I can't take this anymore. I need..." he groaned. He pressed his hands firmly against Naegi's bare lower back. "Please..." Togami begged.

Naegi pushed himself down and kissed Togami's torso. As he went down, he licked Togami's nipples and togami moaned with intense pleasure. He unbuttoned his pants and zipped down his zipper. Togami squealed with the anticipation.

Naegi pulled down Togami's pants to his thighs. What he saw, frightened him immensly.

Naegi stared at the glittering, pink, bedazzaled, women's panties that were barely holding in Togami's massive boner that was, actually, sticking out an inch and a half, slightly to the right.

Togami looked down and blushed heavily. He put his hand over his face and dug his fingers into the bed sheets.

"I... I'm sorry, if... this displeases you..." He managed to say after a few seconds.

Naegi was more concerned about the fact that Togami matched Yamada's rumor more than Yamada did.

He dazed out for a few moments.

_Could they both just be that weird? Or..._

_No, Yamada's is fake, because mine is real. I made it look like his is real, though. It's more probable that Yamada was actually wearing a g-string. It is quite obvious that Togami is definitely wearing women's underwear. _

_his would be way more convincing. But, it's not his rumor. So what is the relation between this? Could it be that... Yamada's rumor is fake for Yamada, but true for Togami? _

Naegi slightly shook his head and blinked.

Togami stared into his eyes and said "I hope you still want to continue" Togami said with lust in his voice. He obviously would be very uncomfortable having to jack this off because Naegi got a limp penis from seeing his girly underwear.

Naegi focused on target. He had to finish this. Not only to finish what he started, but he felt very heavy in his pants and knew it wouldn't go away on its own.

Naegi bent down and pulled Togami's woman panties off with his teeth. Such an animal, he was, like a rabid dinosaur.

He took in the image of Togami's junk and loved every second of it. Naegi stuck out his tongue and gave Togami's dick a nice long, hard lick before he covered the rest of it with his mouth. Then he grabbed it forcefully with both hands as he plunged it into his mouth like a toilet plunger.

Togami moaned loudly and started to sweat heavily.

After a few minutes of Naegi carressing Togami's penis in his mouth gently, and Togami almost hyperventalating from the sensation, it was time for Togami's first climax.

Naegi removed his mouth and the second he did, "UuuuNNGHHHHHHHHaaaaGHGGHGHHHHHHHHffffFFFFFffffuuuuhhhhhhhHHH!Z!1!" Togami groand and moaned out.

Naegi was just barely out of the way of the splatter. Togami's cum shot straight up and smashed against the ceiling. It flowed out like a massive cum geiser for several seconds before it stopped. Since the ceiling was now covered in it, some of it began to drip down and landed on Naegi's hand. He brushed it off onto the bed covers.

Naegi panted heavily and spoke "Togami... I... uuungggh!" He grabbed onto his crotch. It was hurting a lot from the tension that desperately needed to be released... 

"I... I can help with that," Togami said longing to help out his sex buddy.

"Oka-yy..." Naegi said stuttering. He grabbed his button on his pants and then looked at Togami who was eager.

"Uhm... Togami... would you mind if we did something else?" Naegi questioned sweating nervously.

Togami took a second to realize what Naegi meant and he was a little scared, but secretly excited.

Naegi helped Togami flip onto his knees. Naegi began to undo his pants.

He pushed his jeans and boxers down to his thighs and grabbed onto Togami's slight love handles.

Nor Naegi nor Togami had done this before, and were both quite nervous. Especially Naegi, since he had _two penis_ to try to shove into Togami's ass.

_I guess I'll find out how this goes..._

Naegi took both of his hard sausages and aimed them for Togami's anus.

He took in a deep breath as he sweated and said loudly, "...PREEPAAAREEee YOUUUuUURR ANUUUSUSSSS!11!11"

Togami cringed at the words and waited.

"You're about to get loaded just like your BANK ACCOUNT!" Naegi screeched as his dicks crashed into Togami's butt like a double stuffed oreo.

Togami looked under himself as Naegi rode him like a bull at a rodeo. He could have swore he saw 4 balls dangling behind him... but he dismissed it because of the intense sensation he was feeling.

After a few minutes of the rodeo, Naegi himself reached climax and sprayed the inside of Togami.

He pulled out and put his boxers back on. He didn't want Togami seeing his double dick and four ball special since that could easily get him executed.

Togami passed out a few minutes after. Naegi moved the covers around him and tucked him in.

Naegi didn't want to leave, but he knew that he should after what just happened between the boys.

He dressed the rest of himself and washed his face in the bathroom since it was still really sweaty and red.

He left Togami a reassuring note next to the bed, and left the blonde's room.

Naegi's new mission was to find out if other people related to another's rumor.


	4. Chapter 4

Naegi awoke to the sound of knocking at his door.

He clumsily fell out of his bed and half walked, half crawled to the door. He opened it, still half asleep.

To his surprise, he saw Maizono.

"Oh hey," he muttered, still a little dazzed.

_What happened last night? _He attempted to recall.

_OH...GOD I... I had sex with Togami..._

He smile at Maizono, though he was slightly freaking out on the inside.

"What do you want, Maizono-san?" he spoke softly.

"Well, Naegi-kun, it's 1 pm!" she exclaimed

Naegi looked back at his clock and opened his mouth wide.

_How did I sleep so long?!_ _Was it because of that intense sex with Togami?_ He wonderered.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I slept a lot" he laughed and combed his bedhead with his fingers.

"If you give me a couple minutes, I'll be ready to hang out and hopefully find some more information on the rumors!" He said enthusiastically.

She nodded and Naegi shut the door and ran to his bathroom. He poured some shampoo onto this head and rinsed it off in the sink. He rubbed his head vigorously with a towel and soon enough his hair looked like hagakures. Naegi used some smoothening cream and it was back to normal.

As he was walking back to the door, he saw the small plate of now dried-up salad that he threw into his room in the evening of last night.

_Can I even pull off framing him? I mean... if what I think is going on is, then if everyone else finds out, I'll be found out for framing people!_

He opened the door but found Maizono nowhere. He steped out into the hall and looked both ways but he coudln't find her. He locked his door and went towards the lunchroom.

Naegi busted open the cafeteria doors and said loudly "Have any of you seen Maizono-san?" and he looked aroudn to see who was in the room with him. He saw Ishimaru, Fujisaki and _Togami!_

He blushed a little, remembering what happened last night between them and waited for an answer. Togami practically ignored him.

"No-I-have-not, Naegi-kun!" Ishimaru stood up and saluted Naegi. He sat back down to his late lunch and mumbled "Last time I saw her was at breakfast."

Fujisaki looked towards Naegi and said "well, I saw her about 30 minutes ago. She said she was looking for you. She tried your door a few hours ago but you didnt answer."

Naegi looked down. "Okay, well thanks, I guess I'll go look for her aorund the school then"

He turned and blasted through the doors one again.

_I'm sure she's fine. _He concluded. _I need to find someone to compare rumors with. _

Naegi ran over to the gym and found Celes sitting on a bleacher. He walked over to her and greeted her.

"Naegi, how nice of you to come see me" she smiled ^_^

He sat next to her and pulled out his Student ID toy. "So what do you think about this rumor game, Celes-san?" he got the point.

"Well, I don't know, really..." she got lost in thought. "What do you think?" she snapped back to the conversation.

"I think it's silly, don't you?" he was giving a funny attitude to his next question.

"Well, I suppose, yes" she giggled. She moved an inch closer and peered down to look at Naegi's Student ID robot.

"I was just wondering, Celes-san, if you think that some of these actually sound like they could be for someone else, since they're so silly!" he laughed.

She looked closer to the gadget and Naegi scrolled through all the student's rumors.

"Yes. I see it, too. Kirigiri's rumor sounds more like it could fit Sakura better, honestly." she said with realization

"So, which one do you think fits you more?" naegi asked with an eyebrow.

"Well the one I have, of course! The one about killing a man with witch magic!" she smiled so sweetly.

Naegi was slightly afraid and she could tell. "I'm just kidding, Naegi-kun." she confessed.

A few moments of silence and they both laughed nervously.

"I think the one that fits me the best is Sakura's, actually." she confessed.

Naegi pulled up Sakura's profile and looked at the rumor:

**Current Rumor: Sakura Oogami allowed people to bully her in school because of her different tastes. **

He looked at Celes, and stated bluntly, "I can see that."

She gave him an "awe" face and he laughed. "Well, they're good tastes, at least."

Celes smiled.

"Alright well thanks for chattin'. I'll talk to you later, okay?" he said, eager to find the next person.

"Sure thing, Naegi-kun!" Celes said smiling. "One day you will be my butler." she giggled and blushed.

Naegi wasn't sure how to take that comment, honestly.

He left the gym and went down towards the computer room. On his way there, he noticed that he had spent more time with Celes than he wanted to. It was now 4:00 pm. He rushed towards the computer room in order to have at least more chat today.

When he reached the door, he peered through the window and saw Fujisaki sitting alone at a computer. It was dark, but he could see the faint light of the computer screen flickering light everywhere in the room.

He opened the door and walked in. Fujisaki heard the door open and turned around to see Naegi who gave a welcoming wave. She returned the gesture and motioned him to come over. Naegi walked over to Fujisaki's computer, eager to see what was up.

He sat down in the chair next to her and looked at the screen. "What are you doing?" Naegi assked.

"I am playing a video game, Naegi-kun!" she said cheerfully.

"Wow it must be great because you're really happy a bout it" naegi commented on fujisaki.

"Well... I programmed it, you see, so I'm very proud of it" she smiled sweetly at Naegi, then went back to playing.

"Really?" Naegi was impressed. "What kind of game is it?"

"It's a simple turn based game." she said.

Naegi looked closer to the screen and noticed a familiar set up of the user interface.

"This looks like Pokemon, Fujisaki-san." Naegi chuckled.

"W-well! I will admit I did take some ideas from them but... the 'animals' are much different." she addmitted.

The brown boy watched as the girl walked her character into a small piece of grass. A battle sequence began, and the dialogue stated "A wild Naegi has appeared!"

"What the heck! You named a character after me?" he exclaimed.

"Well, not _just _you, Naegi-kun" Fujisaki chuckled.

Naegi watched the screen as Fujisaki's character threw out her first "Pokemon."

"GO! Monobear!" Naegi read on the screen.

"Your 'pokemon' is Monobear?!" he was confused.

"Yes. I thought it would be funny to have him as my first 'pokemon' as you say." she giggled.

"Wha-what kind of attacks does he have?" Naegi asked curiously.

"Oh, he has the simple four. He has Taunt, Scratch, Rest, and his most powerful _Despair_." Fujisaki relayed to Naegi.

Naegi looked back at the screen:

"Monobear used Taunt!"

"The wild Naegi appears to be able to only use 'Attack moves.'"

"The wild Naegi used 'Smack Down'!"

Monobears health: 90/108

Naegi's health: 84/84

"Why is your Monobear's health so much more than mine?" Naegi asked.

"Well, my Monobear is 5 levels higher." Fujisaki said calmly.

"Oh," Naegi continued to watch.

"Monobear used Scratch!"

"The wild Naegi used Retaliate!"

Monobear's health: 65/108

Naegi's health: 50/84

"Monobear used Rest"

"Naegi used Night Daze!"

Monobear's health: 93/108  
Naegi's health: 50/84

"Monobear used Despair!"

"Monobear is charging up Despair!"

"Taunt wore off. The wild Naegi used Lucky Chant!"

"It was super effective!"

Monobear's health: 32/108  
Naegi's health: 50/84

"Monobear finished charging Despair."  
"Monobear used Despair!"  
"Critical Hit!"  
"The wild Naegi has fainted."

"Monobear wins!"

Naegi stared in awe as he watched The Wild Naegi phase out fainted. _What the fuck, Fujisaki-san._

"Uhm..." Naegi said.

Fujisaki looked at Naegi confused "It's just a game, Naegi..." she felt like she offended Naegi.

"I know, I know..." Naegi responded.

The two were silent for some time. Naegi watched as Fujisaki ran to a health center in her game to heal up her Monobear.

A few minutes after, Naegi brought up the same thought-provoking conversation he recently had with Celes. Fujisaki took to it in a similar fashion. Very concerned, and accepting to its possibility.

Naegi left the computer room and went back to the dorms. He looked at his watch and realized he'd spent far too long watching Fujisaki play that demented game of hers. He figured he'd catch some food and head to bed early. His mind was still fairly out of place since last nights events with Togami. Naegi could not stop thinking about it.

He walked towards the cafeteria and saw Togami strutting out the door. They both stopped in place and had a long staring contest for about 10 seconds. Togami brushed his mouth and said "You should try the puff pasteries... they're rather delicious tonight." and he walked off.

Naegi stood there, slightly confused, and then walked into the cafeteria after a few seconds. He sat down by himself and ate a delicious baked potato. When desert came, he took a couple of puff pasteries, at Togami's recommendation.

_Togami was right, they are delicious. Just like Togami. _Naegi laughed at this thought.

He left the cafeteria at 8:00 and went to his bedroom. He took an actual shower, and got lost in the warm water and steamy goodness of being alone and naked.

"This really does look like weed." Naegi said outloud to himself.

There, he took the salad and crushed it into powder, pouring it into a plastic zip-lock baggy. After that, it was 10:00 sharp and Naegi heard the good 'ol Monobear announcement:

"This is a school announcement! It is now 10pm.

'Night Time' begins now.

The cafeteria's doors will be locked shortly. You are forbiddened to enter it.

Well, then, good night. I wish you all have pleasant dreams."

Naegi snuggled in his bed, and decided that it was a good idea to get a good nights rets since tomorrow afternoon was the actual trial.

_I can do this... I have to present my evidence in the morning. Frame Hagakure... At this point, I can't really think of anything else to do at this point. I'll confuse them with the rumor switching idea with the contradicting evidence that I have! _

_Perfect._

He drifted to sleep soundlessly.


	5. Chapter 5

Naegi woke in a sweat. He had just finished a dream. A dream where he was being attacked by a giant Monobear that also happened to be 5 levels higher than him. He smacked his palm against his forhead and cursed Fujisaki's game under his breath.

He realized he wasn't awakening to the morning announcement. What time was it?

Naegi checked his watch and sure enough, it was 9:15. _How come I keep sleeping in so late. Odd._

He rose out of bed quickly and got dressed. It was a good thing that he took his shower the night before. This being the big day, he wanted to be clean on the day he either graduates or gets executed. He laughed nervously to himself.

Naegi left his room and locked his door. He walked down the hall to the cafeteria. Outside, on the bench, was a sleeping Hagakuere. He had no idea why anyone would take a nap out in the plain open. He took the "weed bag" from his pocket and stuffed it into Hagakure's wrap coat jacket thing and snapped a picture. Before anyone saw, Naegi quickly took the "weed bag" back and threw it into a nearby trashcan. He walked towards the cafeteria and slammed through the doors as he normally did. He looked at the long, rectangular table and saw Maizono sitting on the end of it.

"Maizono-san!" he was excited to see her. He was still slightly worried about what happened to her.

"Naegi-kun! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" she exaggerated. She stood up from her chair and gave him a big hug. Naegi blushed slightly at the girl's boobs rubbing against his chest awkwardly and in front of the other students, which included: Sakura, Asahina, and Junko.

Maizono lets go of Naegi after a few more seconds and sat back down, patting the chair next to hers. She gave him the other half of her breakfast since she was full. It was strawberry waffles with whipped cream. Naegi loved these, so he was overjoyed at eating them with her.

"So what happened to you yesterday, Maizono-san?" he said while chewing on the waffles.

She seemed a little anxious about answering, and said quietly "I was looking up some...dirt ...on other students."

"Oh, I see, so that's where you were all day." Naegi concluded.

"Yes. I'll tell you more after we finish breakfast." she giggled.

About 30 minutes later they both finished eating and chatting with the other girls at the table. Both Naegi and Maizono left to go upstairs to the library, where they could talk quietly. They sat in the farthest desk from the door, so not to be heard.

Maizono pulled out her Student ID wand and showed Naegi and interesting picture. It was a picture of an actual physical paper picture on a desk. This picture showed Junko Enoshima crowd surfing at one of Maizono's concerts.

"What does this mean" Naegi said confused

"I was..." she blushed "snooping in her room and... I was trying to find evidence of her having a foot fettish, like her profile says she does." she continued "but instead I found this picture and on the back it said this," Maizono scrolled to the next image taken "'My first time!1!1 4/20!'" she looked a little embarassed by what she thought this meant.

"What does this mean to you?" Naegi asked, already expecting an answer.

"Well, It sounds a lot like _my rumor.._ and it's even at _my concert!_" She concluded.

Naegi was surprised at how much Maizono had figured out without his help. He congratulated her in his mind, but was still very cautious of her.

"Wow, you're probably right, Maizono-san!" he acted really surprised.

"B-But I don't have a foot fetish, so it doesn't go two ways!" she stammered, hoping to convey herself properly. "I mean, it could go in loops, and diagaonals easily. Two people don't have too have each other's rumor, and if not then it's invalid."

In order to keep the confusion at a high rate, he needed to throw out his contradicting evidence.

"Well, I have some evidence of my own." Naegi said flatly. He showed Maizono the picture of Yamada's "women's thong" which in actuality is a g-string. In order for this to work, he cannot mention Togami's girliest underwear in the history of women's undergarnments. Plus. How would he explain to Maizono how he even could verify that?!

"Oh, my God, do you think his is true, then?" she questioned, shocked.

"I'm unsure. If everyone's rumor is someone elses except the culprit, then it should be, right?" He was unsure if she'd believe him or not, but it seemed like he had enough _Luck _to help him.

"That has to be it. It would only make sense for Monobear to screw around with everyone. Only the real culprit must be shitting his/her pants right now, because they know that their rumor is true, but the other's don't know that someone else has their rumor!" she was catching on.

"So then the real culprit is Yamada?" she said, almost concluding her sentence herself.

"Well it can't be 100% proven, because also have that other evidence against Fukawa and I found Hagakure with a bag of weed earlier this morning!" he came out with his newest evidence.

"A bag of weed?! Really? Isn't his rumor surrounded by him getting high?" she asked

"That's what it said. So, now we have some very contradicting ideas swimming around" he brought forth his truth.

"yeah..." he said, sad and depressed at the deception he's caused.

After a few moments of silence. He and Maizono decided to leave the library. They didn't really know anything else they could do at the time to figure out the rumor game. All they could do was wait for Monobear to call trial.

They walked down the second floor hall and looked at all the rooms. After a few minutes, Maizono took Naegi's hand in hers and he smiled. Together, hand in hand, they walked enjoying their pressumed "last few hours" together until the reached the end of the hall.

Then suddenly, they heard someone say "No, stop, not that."

It seemed like it was slightly muffled. They investigated the area a bit and found a doorway that was almost completely out of view. A classroom door. _Who could be in there?_

Naegi stared at the door handle. He looked at Maizono, and prepared to barge in, just in case they needed to defend themselves quickly.

He grabbed the doornob and pushed it open fast, jumping through the door way with Maizono shortly behind him.

They lost their battle stance when they realized they had just walked in on Togami and Fukawa "playing" around in the classroom. Naegi peered across the room and saw Togami, who was shirtless, pinning Fukawa, who was also shirtless, up against the wall next to a "Sex-Ed" poster. She squealed and hugged Togami's torso in order to cover up her bare chest. Togami put his hands down and put them around Fukawa, making her feel more secured.

"GO AWAY NAEGI!" she screeched. Pointing a long finger out towards the brown haired intruder. Her glasses were fogging up.

Togami looked back towards the two intruders. "What do you want, Naegi" Togami said in an unpleasant voice with a deadly glare. Naegi laughed at this sight. Maizono turned bright red and started to apologize.

"We thought someone was getting hurt." Naegi answered honestly.

"Well, we would appreciate it if you would leave now, please. And not to tell anyone else that we're here." Togami gave Naegi a sort of stare that only past lovers could understand.

"That's quite alright with us" Naegi spoke for both him and Maizono, who still felt very uncomfortable in this situation.

As they were leaving the room, Naegi said through the almost closed door, "hey, Fukawa, if you want to him really happy. Share your dildos!" Naegi closed the door quickly and as he and Maizono walked away he could have swore he heard a high voice say "...DILDOS?! WHAT DOES HE MEAN?!" and a low voice say "He's just messing around. It's what men do to each other."

_So that's what you call it, Togami. "Messing aroudn." _Naegi laughed inside his head.

Him and Maizno rejoined hands and walkd down the hall. She was still heavily embarassed about the intrusion upon Togami and Fukawa.

_I was beginning to wonder about Togami's rumor, though. Since it states that he's gay. But, now that I've seen this. I understand now that he's bisexual! I must credit Monobear for taking advantage of that little tidbit. _

Naegi and Maizono had a nice lunch, and decided to relax and watch a movie on the computers in the lab.

Soon the time struck at 5:00 PM and Monobear made a quick announcement.

"Well, I think you've all had enough time to think this over... It's time for the first trial! Be at the elevator in 5 minutes! upupupupupupuppupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupupuppupupupupupuupupupupup"

Naegi's stomach churched. Maizono grasped his hand really hard as they walked towards Elevator. They were just past the gym when she stopped their movement. She began to cry on over his shoulder.

"It-It's okay! It'll all work out, I just know it!" Even Naegi began to tear up; because either way he was going to die himself; or lose Maizono.

He pulled her in for a quick, but, elegant kiss on the lips and after a few moments they broke apart. Naegi conjured up a reassuring smile, and he lead her unto the elevator with the rest of the students.

The doors shut, and they began to head downwards.

"Never let go, Naegi" Maizono said as the elevator picked up speed.


End file.
